Don't Shut Me Out
by GONEiam
Summary: When you've been hurt as much as she has, you unwillingly build walls around your heart. Can he get through the barrier or will he be shut out? Rossi/Garcia pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately don't own Criminal Minds - if I did, this couple would be a reality and not just a fiction! :p**

* * *

Garcia turned off her computers and prepared to leave when she felt a presence behind her. ''Ready to leave?'' said a gruff voice behind her. She smiled slightly, ''what are you doing here at this time, Agent Rossi?'' she asked him as she turned around. He was leaning against her door frame, holding his briefcase with both hands. It was so casual, almost as if he did this everyday - which he almost did.

''Same as you'' he answered her with a smile. She shook her head and closed the door to her office. Together, they walked to the elevator, ''You were looking in on Team Beta?'' she asked him with a small chuckle. She saw him smile, ''I was doing paper work'' he answered as they climbed into the elevator. ''Sure you were'' she said.

Truth was, Rossi had taken to following her around lately. He called whenever he could, whether he was in the field or in his office or even at his home. He was often at her office before she finished her nights, claiming he was doing paper work when Garcia knew he had finished it before he met her at her office.

''I don't know about you, but I'm starving. You up for supper?'' he asked her as they got to her car. She raised an eyebrow at him, not believing her ears. Was the legendary David Rossi inviting her to supper? ''Sure'' she said after a small hesitation. He smiled at her, ''great! I'll follow you to my place'' he said before turning around and getting into his car. She shook her head and smiled as she got into her car. She drove to his place and waited for him to open the door.

''How does a veggie omelette sound?'' he asked her as he took her coat and hung it. She nodded and let him lead her to the kitchen, where he started to take out the needed ingredients. ''Wine?'' he asked her. She shrugged and he smiled before heading down to the basement to get a bottle.

Her phone vibrated and she smiled as she saw Derek's name.

_Hey Mama, where U at?_ asked Morgan.

_At Rossi's._ She said.

_What U doing at Rossi's?_ he asked immediately.

_Supper, y?_ she asked.

_This late? _he replied. Garcia got the feeling he was frustrated.

_Stop worrying. Call U later._ She answered before turning off her phone.

''Kitten, how about tonight you leave the electronics in your purse or something?'' said Rossi with a small smile as he came back to the kitchen and started to make an omelette. 'Why is he smiling so much?' she wondered as she returned his smile and poured them both wine. By the time she had poured him a glass, the kitchen already started to smell good. She turned around and saw that he was almost done. She raised an eyebrow and he just smiled at her, ''doesn't take long to make'' he said with a smirk. Garcia rolled her eyes and smiled as he served her.

They ate in silence, Rossi watching her out of the corner of his eyes. ''Alright, what is it?'' she asked suddenly. He looked at her with an innocent look, ''what are you talking about?'' She smirked at him, ''waiting around for me, calling me, diner .. what is it?'' she asked him as she took a sip of her wine. He shrugged and started to clear the table, ''Rossi. You don't usually call people out of the blue for no reason. You don't do this with others, so unless you want things to happen to your credit, start talking'' she said and looked at him.

He had moved beside her at that moment, and smiled one of those 'I-know-what-you-can-do-but-I'm-not-scared' types of smiles. Before she could say something, he moved forward and kissed her.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Discontinue it? Please let me know ! I love feedback, so don't be shy to let me know your thoughts ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: I changed my penname _(formerly known as xxHawkeye)_. I apologize and hope it won't confuse anybody.**

* * *

Garcia gasped and he took the advantage to deepen the kiss. She was more than surprised but kissed him back - he was a damned good kisser. When air became a necessity, he backed away slowly and looked at her with tenderness. She was taken aback, never had she seen Rossi be that way with others.

''I don't understand'' she whispered with wide eyes. He chuckled and brought his hand up to caress her cheek. ''What don't you understand, Cara?'' he asked. She chuckled dryly, ''What is all this? Why are you going through so much trouble?'' she replied. He shrugged, she saw he didn't really know how to answer her. She huffed and grabbed her things, ''Cara -'' he started but she cut him off, ''I'm not looking to be another notch on your belt, see you at work'' she said and left.

She arrived home and decided to take a bath, needing to calm down. She let the hot water do it's magic and relax her. Her phone rang, she looked at the ID and smiled, ''Hey Hot Stuff'' she answered. ''Baby Girl, how was your supper?'' he asked. She felt him distant, ''not bad. You gotta give it to Rossi though, he does know how to cook'' she said. He chuckled, ''Yeah. Where are you now?'' he asked, ''home, in my bath'' she teased, he laughed. A female voice was heard through the phone, ''Listen Baby Girl, I gotta go but I'll text you later'' he said.

Once they hung up, she called JJ immediately, needing to talk to someone about what had just happened. ''Oh my God, JJ, you will not believe what happened'' she said as soon as JJ answered the phone. ''And Hello to you too Garcie'' she replied with a small chuckle, ''what happened?'' Garcia sighed deeply, ''Rossi kissed me'' she told her best girl friend, ''wait, what?'' she asked. ''I had told you that Rossi's been following me around lately, and calling me out of the blue, right? Well tonight was no exception. He offered to cook me supper and when we were done he kissed me'' explained Garcia.

There was a moment of silence, ''what did you do?'' she asked, ''I told him I didn't want to be another notch on his belt and left'' replied Garcia. She heard JJ sigh deeply, ''Oh Garcie. You're the one who sees a relationship form before any of us but you can't see that Rossi's into you?'' Garcia passed a hand over her face, ''look. He's calling out of the blue to see how you're doing. He waits for you after work and walks you to your car. Offers supper and then kisses you, and you don't think he likes you?'' explained JJ when Garcia didn't answer.

Garcia groaned and laid her head back against the tub, ''he's the legend of the FBI and I'm the bubbly, perky, hippie of the FBI. Why would he like me?'' she asked. She heard JJ chuckle, ''Oh Honey, who wouldn't? He got to know you more, just like everybody else on the team and in the FBI, and by the way nobody thinks of you as a hippie! They appreciate the color that helps with the darkness'' replied JJ. Garcia sighed, ''Henry needs me, I'll talk to you later'' said JJ before hanging up.

Rossi liked her? How could it be? Ever since she had gotten shot, she had started to be wary of men, she didn't trust them. Rossi was a legend at the FBI, and the reason why there were frat rules at the FBI. She thought he wanted her for a one night stand, not a relationship, but she was still wary of him, being a super agent and all. She wondered if she should give him a chance or just forget about the whole ordeal. She did enjoy that kiss though, and she had to admit that the man knew what to do with that mouth of his. A few mental images of a naked Rossi, joining her in the bath made its way through her mind. She shook her head, 'why the hell am I imagining Rossi naked?' she thought before deciding it was due to exhaustion. After all, she hadn't slept well in the past couple days. 'A nice cup of tea and a good night's tea will rid me of those images' she thought. If only Garcia could see the future, she would know that tea and sleep will not help her in any way.

* * *

**I thank everybody who has taken the time to read, review and favor my story. It means a lot! Please continue leaving reviews, I enjoy reading them! :)**

**I will try to update as soon as possible, but I don't know when will be the next time. I do hope you enjoy this chapter ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank everybody who has taken the time to review and favor! It truly does mean a lot! It has been a while and I thank everyone who kept with the story! :) This chapter is slightly fluffy, just because I wanted a softer side to Rossi than the usual 'can't reach me' thing he has going on.**

* * *

Garcia woke up in the middle of the night with a groan. She had been dreaming of Rossi and the dream had started a fire in her. She shook her head and tried to go back to sleep but all she could think of was the naked Rossi from her dream. She groaned and got up to make herself a cup of tea. What was she to do? All she could think of was how she had jumped to conclusions. Why couldn't she believe he actually felt something other than wanting a one night stand? She sighed deeply and was at a loss of what to do.

She rinsed her cup and padded towards her bedroom but stopped short when she heard a light knock. She looked through the peep hole and gasped when she saw the man she had been thinking about the whole night. She opened the door and remained speechless. Rossi stood there in his everyday stance, his hands in the back pocket of his jeans. He gave her a small smile, ''mind if I come in?'' he asked. Garcia shook her head and moved over to let him in. He made his way to the couch and sat down with his head bowed. She sat beside him and watched him wearily, ''Rossi-'' she started but he silenced her as he took her hands in his.

''Penelope, I apologize-'' he started but stopped when he saw her shake her head, ''I'm the one who should apologize. I don't exactly trust men and the fact that you have shown interest caught me off guard. I mean, the great David Rossi, FBI Legend, and legendary Lothario showing interest in the bubbly, perky, hippie tech? It doesn't make sense and I believed the worst and the rumors that came with you'' she said and got up to head over to the kitchen to make more tea.

Rossi followed her and just before she reached the counter, grabbed her gently and turned her towards him. ''Penelope, I know my actions have made you weary but trust me when I tell you that my intentions are pure towards you. I don't plan on taking you for a one night stand, I want to have a relationship with you. I know I'm older than you, and I have this reputation but I'm not that man anymore. I want to give this a shot, please give me a chance. Please don't shut me out of your life'' he said quietly.

Garcia smiled and hugged him. She felt him nuzzle her neck and kiss her cheek, ''why?'' she whispered. He sighed and looked at her, ''why not? You are bright and amazing and smart and simply irresistible. As Morgan would say 'I've fallen under your spell''' he replied. Garcia stood there, speechless at what he had said. It wasn't everyday that a man in Rossi's calibre said things like that t her, actually no one had ever declared their love to her.

Rossi moved slightly forward but then thought about it and moved back. ''Rossi, I have to ask. Why the hell are you here at 3 in the morning?'' she asked with a slight smirk and a raised eyebrow. He chuckled and gently took her hand to lead her to the couch. ''I couldn't sleep. I kept replaying the evening in my head and wondered where it went wrong'' he explained. She chuckled as she leaned against him, ''so you decided to drive up to my apartment at this time?'' she asked, her voice laced with sarcasm. He chuckled again, ''I figured you were probably unable to sleep too so I took a chance. Notice how I lightly knocked, in case you were asleep?'' he said.

Garcia looked up at him and smiled. Rossi cupped her cheek lightly and kissed her, cautiously at first but deepened the kiss. It became passionate and after a few minutes, Garcia had straddled him. He held her close to him, kissing down her jaw and nipping her neck before she brought his face back to hers. ''Stay tonight?'' she asked out of breath. Rossi nodded and claimed her lips once more before getting up, picking her up at the same time. She squealed but chuckled when resumed kissing him as he lead her to her bedroom. He laid her down and laid beside her, ''Cara. I want this so much but I don't want to start off our relationship on sex'' he said. Garcia nodded, ''I understand. How about we just get to know one another before getting into the hot, steamy, sex'' she said with a smirk. He chuckled, ''vixen'' he whispered before kissing her again.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think, I love getting feedback. Favors and follows are greatly appreciated as well! :)**


End file.
